Various types of medical devices employ a needle for piercing the skin of a patient for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. One such device is a hypodermic syringe. Handling of such needle-bearing medical devices after the needle is withdrawn from the patient can result in transmission of various pathogens, most notably human immune virus (HIV), to uninfected medical personnel, due to an inadvertent needle stick. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for injecting medication or withdrawing fluid, wherein the needle is retracted into the housing of the device after use.